Re: Izaya's plans
by xxxSpicyFlamexxx
Summary: Izaya was bored, so he wanted to have a little fun. What would happen if that /fun/ involved Shizuo? What kind of feelings would each of them develop? Was this more than fun and games? Find out here! ((Might be rated M in later chapters.))


**…..Alright, kill me now. So…I was reading over my stories and I came across 'Izaya's plans.' Let me tell you. This whole thing made me cringe violently that I thought I was going to have a damn heart attack. I will be truthful here, I was really…stupid back then. SO! I have decided to re-write the whole thing. EVERY chapter will be LONGER. I hope you like this re-write a _whole lot better. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of the characters in the anime/manga/novel._**

* * *

><p>Izaya pranced down the streets of Ikebukuro, staring down at the lit screen of his silver cellphone. His other hand was in his fur-trimmed pocket. Little bubble icons bopped up; making him grin slightly.<p>

His name was Orihrara Izaya, an underground information broker. He had an arch enemy who he would always tease. It was amusing to watch the blonde break a fuse and start throwing things at the raven. He didn't know how to predict the man's moves, but he did know how to push his buttons.

Which was all the control he needed. With all of his teasing, he hoped that one day; it would kill Shizuo. So he could finally achieve his goals. In fact, he knew for a fact that something rather interesting was going to stumble into the day.

Well at least he hoped so. It would be boring if nothing of that sort happened today. The informant swiftly rounded the corner - finally putting the cellphone into his pocket when he reached a crowd. It wouldn't be pleasing if he lost that precious device of his.

His gaze shifted around; watching as his humans rushed to their desired destinations. It was always like that in Ikebukuro, no one cared what happened. All they care about is themselves. And that is what he found so amusing about it.

There was also about the fact of how so many surprises popped up in this city, it was hard for him to keep track of everything - even for an informant. Even so, he enjoyed it. He loved everything about this city. His humans. The monster that he hated oh-so-much. Every little detail.

Izaya could hear his stomach growl; ripping him away from his thoughts. "Haa.~ Might as well get some ootoro." He stated to himself with that grin of his. He started in the direction of Russia Sushi - wishing for something to happen. Anything.

Once he got to there, he was greeted by a tall black man. "Ah, Izaya. You come to eat sushi?" [Horrible Simon impression. W] The ebony-haired man nodded. "Yes, I am.~" He slipped behind the taller male before managing to squeeze through the entrance.

He looked around then found a seat by a window. He sat down and turned his gaze towards the window; watching as people passed by in a hurried pace. Soon enough, he ordered his sushi and began to eat.

He would occasionally look at his cellphone to see if he got any missed calls, and fortunately, he didn't. It may be a long day for him, which was a relief. He needed something to do. Badly.

Soon enough, the raven finished his food before standing up from his seat. The raven walked out of Russia Sushi and pulled his cellphone out, deciding to do something fun for once. He stopped at a contact titled: "Shizu-Chan.~ " and started to type on the tiny dashboard.

'Hi hi, Shizu!~ I wanted to tell you something!~~ I have your brother here held captive In my apartment.~ If you want him to stay alive, I'd suggest you come and get him!~' Finally, he sent the text with that smirk of his. Izaya soon left for Shinjuku – knowing that something interesting would finally happen.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was just finishing up his work, waving a farewell to Tom while walking down the street. He dug into his vest pocket with a clack of his tongue. "Fuck, where is my lighter." He grumbled - starting to pat at his pants. With a sigh, the blonde tilted his head to side slightly. He was thinking of killing that damn flea today, but he was just too worn out to do so.<p>

Which actually disappointed him a whole lot, but what can he do? Besides, there was always tomorrow. Yeah, he'll catch Izaya tomorrow for sure. Just as he was about to sink deeper into his thoughts; a beeping noise coming from his pant pocket brought him back to reality. The man almost groaned with irritation but reached into his pocket anyways to take the phone out.

His gaze drooped slightly as he started to read the text, a growl emerging from his throat. Shizuo crushed the device without breaking a sweat, visible anger flowing off of his body. "I...ZAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He roared - causing people around him to back away; some would even start to run away like chickens with their heads cut off.

"HE IS FUCKING DEAD! I'LL KILL HIM! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" The blonde started to run towards Shinjuku, set on breaking that louse's neck. Unknown to Shizuo, there was going to be something else waiting for him.

* * *

><p>The informant was facing the large window – tapping his long, slender pale fingers on the arms of the ebony spiral chair. What the man was waiting for, was a certain blonde. He sent a few texts to Shizuo, saying that he needed him.<p>

And of course the bodyguard wouldn't walk all they way to Shinjuku willingly. No no…he needed to give Shizuo something to thrive for. As in…Kasuka or commonly known as 'Yuhei.' The raven stated that he was holding the actor captive.

"Shizu-Chan can be so stupid sometimes…he should have called his brother before coming here.~" Izaya chuckled to himself. But who was he to complain? He was getting what he wanted after all. Soon enough, the devious male was torn from his thoughts when he heard pounding on the door.

He was going to get up to go open it, but it was knocked over onto the floor with a rather loud thud. "IZAYYYYYAAAAA! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Shizuo was breathing heavily as he glared at his enemy, already feeling the urge to throw something at the bastard.

"Ah.~ about that!~" The raven spun around in the chair to look at the twenty-seven angered blonde. "I was lying!~ I don't have him held hostage, Shizu-Chan.~" The male snickered with an amused look on his pale face.

This made the blonde even more pissed and he grabbed the dark-haired male by the collar. "I'll kill you. I SWEAR I WILL!" He yelled. "Ne ne, calm down, Shizu!~ It's not that bad, is it?~ I mean...all I wanted to do was have a little sleep over with you!~~ And a few more people of course.~" The raven snickered.

This was going to be one hell of a day for the both of them, hopefully...they were both prepared for the overwhelming feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! See you in chapter two of: 'Re: Izaya's plans.'<strong>


End file.
